What I've Done
by Inhuman8
Summary: What if Harry joined the Death Eaters before he left Hogwarts? Read this, you'll find out. AU-ish.
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1--Betrayal

* * *

"Alright," Harry Potter whimpered, lying flat on the ground literally two inches from Lord Voldemort. "I give in. I'll join your Death Eaters."

"Good boy," whispered Lord Voldemort, taking in the joy of the moment. "I'm glad of your decision, and am going to let you go home now. But first--" He grabbed Harry's arm and shouted, "Nexo Pannosa!" A few seconds later, a black skull and a snake was burnt onto Harry's arm, wriggling around to show he was in Voldemort's presence.

The Dark Lord let out a cold laugh, and some of his older Death Eaters joined in with him. That was, untill he sent a death glare around at them, and they all were silenced.

"You may go now, Potter," Voldemort hissed, lowering his wand from Harry's arm. "But you know what to do if that mark of yours starts burning."

"Y-yes, M-master," stammered Harry as he apparated back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. As soon as he arrived, he sank into an old sofa in the living room.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself, burying his head in his hands, and noticing that his new Dark Mark was still burning a little bit. "I'm supposed to _defeat _Voldemort, not _join _him. Sirius is gonna kill me."

Then, suddenly, Harry realized something. He would never be able to even just _talk _to any of his friends or family anymore. Especially Sirius and Hermione. Hermione was a muggle-born, and Sirius was a Black who betrayed his family. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone anymore. Everyone was in the Order of the Phoenix, or was a blood-traitor.


	2. The Mission

WHAT I'VE DONE

Chapter 2 -- The Mission

Harry woke up to a small burning sensation on his right forearm. He groggily looked up at the nearest clock, and seeing that it was 5:32 in the morning, he grumbled a bit, pulled on the Death Eater stuff he had recieved two days previously, and tapped his Dark Mark with his wand, which immediantly transported him to Voldemort.

"I have a mission for you, Potter," Lord Voldemort hissed, the exact moment Harry arrived.

"Anything, Master," Harry muttered performing a small bow with only his head.

"As you should very well know," Voldemort started, while pacing back and forth in front of Harry. "It is my destiny to exterminate mudbloods--" Harry clenched his fists. "and all who oppose me. As you are now a Death Eater, you are to help me reach that destiny. I have a large handful of people whom you are to exterminate."

"Who are they, Master?" Harry questioned, wanting to pace around too, but afraid of being killed for mimicking Voldemort.

"You should know them," the Dark Lord replied. "They are the Weasleys, the Lupins, the Mudblood Granger, and the blood-traitor Black."

"B-but, my L-Lord," Harry stammered. "You promised that _if _I joined your Death Eaters my friends would be safe..."

"Promises are _made _to be broken." Voldemort snarled, stopping his pacing to glare at Harry. "You _will _perform my mission.Once you become a Death Eater...there's no turning back."

"Y-yes, of c-course, M-Master," stuttered Harry, while backing up and apparating away. As soon as he landed back in Grimmauld Place, a young and lively house-elf stepped into the room.

"Master is back!" The house-elf exclaimed, just about jumping for joy. "Tibby was wondering where yous went,but Tibby waited, and you is back!"

"Tibby," Harry sighed, while burying his face in his hands. "How would you feel if I freed you?"

"Tibby does not wish to leave Master alone, sir," Tibby replied, looking a bit taken aback. "But if that is Mster's final decision, Tibby will leave with honor."

"Good," Harry whispered, while pulling off one of his old socks. "Look, Tibby, here, take this. Please leave, I really wish you could stay...but I'm a monster, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ti-Tibby respects Ma-Master's de-decision," Tibby sniffled, looking down at the sole black sock. "And Tibby says good-bye."

"Good-bye, Tibby," Harry replied, looking down at the sobbing house-elf.

Here's the new chapter!


	3. The Kill

WHAT I'VE DONE

Chapter 3 -- The Kill

"Oh, hey, Harry!" Remus Lupin greeted as he opened his front door. "Come in, may I ask why you came?"

"Just felt like stopping by." Harry replied, stomach uncomfortably churning with the guilt of what he had to do. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Remus replied fully opening the door. "Just a bit unexpected is all. 'Dora, Harry came over!"

"Hey Harry!" Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin called from around the corner of the kitchen. "I was just making dinner, would you like some?"

"If it's not too much trouble of course," Harry said, making sure his right sleeve was covering his Dark Mark.

"It's not much trouble at all," Tonks assured. "Let's see... _Duplico! _Hope you're hungry, it's ready!"

Harry made his way into the kitchen, and welcomed the sweet smell of freshly cooked lasagna. Then, realizing what he was smelling, he laughed.

"Since when do you cook Italian, Tonks?" He grinned, sitting down at the small kitchen table. "Heck, since when do you cook very well at all?"

"Hey!" Tonks opposed, levitating the lasagna over to the table. " _I _think I'm pretty good at cooking. Not so good at Italian, but I'm practicing. Let's eat!"

Harry picked up his fork and started chopping little peices off of the pasta, barely eating any. He could feel Remus' and Tonks' gazes upon him, and decided it was time to perform the task he regretted.

He slid his wand to his hand, and softly whispered, " _Avada Kadavra. _" Harry then looked up to the sight of Tonks slumped over her plate, and Remus with a frantic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Harry regretfully said. " _Avada Kadavra. _"

Remus then collapsed upon the floor, dead, beside his wife.


	4. The First

What I've Done What I've Done  
Chapter 4--The First

"I did it, Master," Harry whispered, tears silently streaming down his face at he looked down at his feet. "I killed the werewolf Lupin and his disgrace for a wife. They still had trust in me..."

"Well they shouldn't anymore." Voldemort spat, whipping his head up at the word 'trust'. If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to exterminate the Mud-blood girl and the Blood-traitor Black next."

"Yes, my Lord," Harry bowed, pulling out his wand. "I shall do my best."

Harry then apparated back to Grimmauld Place, sitting down on the couch when he arrived. He placed his head into his hands and groaned, finally being pushed to the limit with Lord Voldemort's mission.

"How, in the name of Merlin, am I supposed to _ kill _ Sirius and 'Mione?" Harry sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "They're the two closest people I have left. TIBBY! COME HERE!"

After a few minutes of waiting for his house-elf, Harry suddenly remembered what he had done a few days ago.

"Oh yeah," He whispered. "I sent her away. God, I'm such a stupid, idiotic, git."

Harry looked down at his feet and just started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What have I done? I've made such a mistake...I can't believe I actually _ trusted _ Voldemort. What am I gonna do about Sirius and 'Mione? They-- they're practically all I live for."

Those words echoed around the empty, dreary Grimmauld Place. Harry finally understood what he had done. He had betrayed all of his friends...his only family left. He remembered how he felt towards Peter in his third year...he had hated the little rat for framing Sirius.

"I'm no better though, am I?" 


	5. Protection

WHAT I'VE DONE  
Chapter 5 -- Protection

"Harry, how could you?!" Hermione cried, backing up against the wall of one of the rooms in the Department of Mysteries. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," whispered Harry. "Nothing at all, look --" Harry pulled up his right sleeve and showed Hermione his forearm.

"No!" Hermione gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth. "You -- you turned?"

"Yes," Harry replied, looking down at his feet. "And I'm sorry for it now too. Voldemort promised your guys' protection, but like he said, promises are made to be broken. And, once you become a Death Eater, there's no turning back."

"No," Hermione whispered, turning away from the wall and now walking toward a tattered, black veil. "No, this can't have happened. Youre Harry Potter, you were supposed to save us.."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry apologized. "But it _ did _ happen. _ Avada -- _"

At that point another person had rushed into the room. Harry looked up and saw that the newcomer was his godfather. He quickly finished saying his curse, but it was too late to use on Hermione. Sirius had jumped in front of her, and his now lifeless body was falling through the veil behind him.

"_ Av-Avada K-Kadavra _," Harry sobbed, unable to hold in his emotions any longer. He watched Hermione crumple to the ground, this curse not having as much as his first had, and he apparated home.

"I can't take this anymore," Harry whispered, to nobody in particular, except for maybe any remaining Bundimuns. "I can't keep killing all these people."


	6. Rebellion

WHAT I'VE DONE  
Chapter 6 -- Rebellion

"I can't take this anymore, Master!" Harry cried, standing in an old abandoned graveyard that Voldemort had called him to. "I can't keep murdering."

"Oh such a pity," Voldemort said, a small smile on his face. "I guess that means death for you, then. We can't let you go running about, blabbering away about us, can we?"

"That's where you're wrong," whispered Harry, a grin to rival his deceased godfather's creeping to his face. "Only one will die tonight, and it'll be you."

"Oh, really?" Voldemort laughed, whipping out his wand to duel. "You and what army will be facing me?"

"No army. Harry replied, pulling out his own wand. "Just you and I in a wizarding duel."

"This shall be over quickly." Voldemort grinned, quite maniacally. "_Avada Kadavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cried. After a few moments of letting the spells conjoin, he side-stepped and let the spells fly past him and crash into one of the more taller graves behind him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Voldemort yelled. Two seconds later, Harry was flat on the ground again, but now with his arms and legs snapped against his body.

"Well, well, well," sneered Voldemort, as he was walking over with his wand pointed down at Harry. "Who shall be dying then? It doesn't _ seem _ to be me."

"_Avada Kadavra_," Harry frantically thought. "_ Avada Kadavra. Oh, please work. Avada Kadavra,_"

After only a few seconds, Harry's frantic trying finally worked. A blinding, green jet of light spurt out of his wand, and raced toward Voldemort. In a matter of a few more seconds, Voldemort was dead and Harry was free of his curse.


	7. Reunion

WHAT I'VE DONE  
Chapter 7 -- Reunion

_ Harry was looking over the veil room where he had killed Sirius and Hermione. He noticed that Hermione's body was gone, and was surprised that Ministry Officials weren't carting him off to Azkaban this very moment._

After a few moments of looking out over the room, Harry saw a gaunt and ragged figure stagger out from the veil.

It collapsed upon it's knees, still breathing, but in harsh, rasping breaths. 

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, waking from his dream with beads of sweat still decorating his forehead. He pulled on some clothes, grabbed his wand and glasses, and bounded down the stairs.

Harry was about to apparate straight to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic, but he then remembered a time when Voldemort had taught him how to apparate wherever he wanted, no matter what.

Harry pulled out his wand, performed a quite complicated movement, and he soon was spinning 'round and 'round on his way to the Department of Mysteries.

Once Harry stopped spinning, he immediantly ran over to where he had seen Sirius collapse. Sure enough, Sirius was lying there on the hard ground, now barely breathing.

"No," whispered Harry, now on his knees beside Sirius. "No! _ Ennervate! Ennervate! _"

Sirius took a big gasp for air, and started breathing at least semi-regularly again. A few moments later, his eyes flickered open, and a look of surprise was shown on his face.

"Harr-Harry?" Sirius rasped, trying to sit up, but failing and falling back. "Wha-what are you doing here? If I re-remember correctly, you were the one who killed me."

"And I regret it." Harry replied, looking down at Sirius. "Voldemort had promised your guys' protection if I joined him, but then later he said promises are made to be broken. Back then it was kill, or be killed."

"But, then where _ is _ Voldemort?" Sirius questioned, breathing still improving.

"I killed 'im." Harry defiantly replied, grinning now. "I couldn't take killing all the people close to me anymore. After you and 'Mione, I was going to have to kill Ron and his family.

"'Mione!" Sirius exclaimed, straightening up, but as he hadn't fully regained his strength yet, sinking back down. "Did you--did--?"

"Yes," whispered Harry regretfully. "Yeah, I did."

"No," Sirius whispered, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. "No, she was your friend. No, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did." Harry repeated. "Will you ever be able to accept my apology for what I've done?"

"No." Sirius said, finally able to sit up. "I'll never in a million _ years _ be able to accept your apology. Not after what you've done to all the lives around you. Including mine."

Sirius stood up, but had to lean against one side of the veil to stay put. Harry offered his hand but Sirius shook his head.

"I don't need your help." Sirius spat. "I'll be okay on my own."

"'Bye Sirius," Harry whispered.

Sirius apparated away, most likely to one of the Black family's many mansions. Harry immediantly felt very lonely, no friends left, none that didn't hate him anyway.

"What have I done?" He found himself asking yet again.

Well, that's it! That's the end of What I've Done! I do hope you like it. TOOODLEEES!!

Revised Copy of Chapter 4  
Home 


End file.
